


what make life divine

by daylightchan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romantic Fluff, from the 2019 sh month challenge yeah i know i'm super late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylightchan/pseuds/daylightchan
Summary: sasuhina oneshots from sasuhina month challenge
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Living Together

**Author's Note:**

> sasuhina month challenge prompt (day 1): living together
> 
> rating; slight mentions of sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is in a predicament...trapped in her boyfriend's arms and she really needs to go to work.

Hinata Hyuuga found herself in quite a predicament. She was in her boyfriend's bed, wrapped in his arms and she really needed to leave, to change, to go to work. But she found herself stiff as a board and his arm wrapped loosely around her waist.

Thankfully, her natural body clock was so used to waking up early regularly and so she didn't need an alarm to wake up her. She was glad that she naturally worked that way because she didn't want to wake her boyfriend up. Especially since he just came back from a long mission last night.

He was sent off to a two week long mission and Hinata spent the two weeks busying herself with work, trying to not worry herself too much. She was confident that he would come back safely but the idea of him getting hurt was just unsettling to the kunoichi. The previous night she received word that he returned and as soon as she was let off of work, she walked down the familiar path that lead to his house to spend the night.

Now it was morning and she needed to head off to work but she was trapped under his strong, heavy arm.

Hinata pulled out her hand from under her and gently picked up his hand to push it away. She froze when he moved and flipped over to the other side so she was now faced with his broad back. Letting out a sigh of relief, she can finally leave the bed. She was a kunoichi, she knows how to sneak pass without getting caught.

If she was to simply sit up, the bed would definitely dip and he would feel that and wake up so Hinata's best option was to inch herself to the side of the mattress and slide off. She slid her legs over to the edge so they were hanging and gravity led her body down to the floor and she fell with a light thud.

She immediately popped up to check if the tiny noise might have woken up her boyfriend. After making sure that he was still sleeping, Hinata crawled on the floor to gather her clothes. Her pants were close to the bed along with her panties, shirt was close to the door and her bra was tossed to the corner of the room.

After successfully slipping on my clothes, Hinata was sure that she could now slip out of the house. Surprisingly, her boyfriend was still sound asleep. Maybe the mission was a tough one and he just needed a day rest.

Cracking the door open, she was reviving in her successful slip away.

"Going somewhere?"

Hinata let out a tiny yelp and jumped up. She turned around immediately and noticed her boyfriend was definitely awake and watching her. "Sasuke-kun!" She placed a hand over her heart. "You scared me."

"I can see that," He smirked and Hinata wanted to swipe that smirk off his handsome face. "You yelped. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to head home before I start work." Hinata explained, her hand on the door.

Sasuke sat up and scratched the back of his head. "I'll walk you."

She shook her head. "No, no. Go back to sleep. You're still tired from the mission."

"Last night too?"

Hinata's face turned red at his comment. She was already trying not to look at his bare chest and having the memories of their night together a few hours ago. "Okay, I really have to go. I'll see you later."

"Wait," Sasuke called out and she stopped to look at him again, her lips pursed. "You should consider what I said last night though."

Ah. Moving in. Hinata remembered the conversation they had before their...intimate moment. Sasuke asked her to move in to his house since 'she practically lives there anyway.' But Hinata was hesitant to accept. "I'm not sure, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said the same thing last night. Moving in and living together felt like a huge commitment. Not that she doesn't love him or care about him because she absolutely does.

Their relationship was definitely something she was not expecting to happen. They were never acquaintances when they were younger and they were both very sure that they had never even been in the same room together when they were kids. It was after the war that they had a few run ins with each other. Running in the same circle of friends, they somehow managed to see each other more and more often. Not being as loud and outgoing as their other friends, Hinata believed that they slowly gravitated towards each other due to their similar personalities.

Their friendship was something that started out slowly, seeing each other during gatherings and bumping into each other in between missions. BUt eventually, the two started having meals together alone and it kind of fell into place.

Hinata and Sasuke weren't a flashy couple. Both were quiet and private. From the outside, you would not expect these two to get together. However, they were in a relationship, a happy one.

Hinata was happy with Sasuke. She felt like she could herself around him and he makes her feel safe. Sure, Sasuke has some issues with intimacy and doesn't show affection too often, especially in public. She doesn't expect him to change just because they were in a relationship. He can't magically become openly affectionate and loving like Naruto would be. But he was caring in his own way and Hinata understood that he was different in his methods.

"Why?" He sat up so he can see her better. Thankfully, the blanket was covering his lower region. Seeing anything like that would be awfully distracting in a serious conversation like this.

Hinata thought about it after they close the lights. She thought about why she had this feeling on uneasiness when he asked her to move in with him. He wasn't pushy or anything. He let her think about it and was currently asking her why she felt this way.

"I might be a bother." Hinata gave him a sort of vague explanation. She wasn't sure how she can explain that she doesn't know if she should move in. What if moving in ruins this flow they have in their relationship?

"That's absurd," Sasuke gestured with his fingers for her to come closer to him and she listened, walking back to the bed. He grabbed her hand in his and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. "You're far from that."

"I'm not sure if you'll like me the same if we start...living together." Hinata looked down at their joined hands, not wanting to see his reaction.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment and it made Hinata tense. She could feel him tug at her. "It's been how long? Two years now?" It's close to that. They've been together for 21 months now. "This house. It's ridiculous big for just me."

It was a large house. They managed to maintain a lot of land and reserve it for the last Uchiha. It was the right thing to do for all the suffering the young man had to endure and they gave him the right to the Uchiha land. Of course, giving him all the land that was once the entire Uchiha's was a bit much so Sasuke simply took a large house, the land around and let the village build new houses for the other villagers.

Sure, the house was nothing compared to what it was before and it can't be compared to the Hyuuga compound. But it was a relatively big one compared to the other houses in the village with a large backyard and multiple rooms. It could get lonely living there by yourself.

"But it's yours."

"I want you in it. With me."

"But Sasuke-kun..."

"I want to come home to see you." Sasuke stated.

"But you do." She tilt her head to the side, confused. She comes over as much as she can. Hanabi joked that she was 'visiting the compound' whenever she goes back home.

"I want to see you," Sasuke looked at her in the eyes. His hand laced their fingers together and gave the back her hand a small kiss. "Here."

Hinata blushed at his confession and she bit her lower lip to try to hide a smile that was growing on her face.

Sasuke must've noticed, like he always does, because he pulled her over to him so she was directly in front of him, his arms around her and she let herself sink into his warm embrace.

"Besides, did you say you wanted to move out anyway?" He said after they separated but his hands was still on her waist.

"Well, I wanted to move..." Hinata was considering moving out of the Hyuuga compound

"Did you find an apartment?"

Hinata shook her head.

"See. Killing two birds with one stone." Sasuke reasoned.

"What about the rooms?"

"Well, I thought we were going to share this room," Her face heat up once more. "But if you want, you can have one of the rooms."

"Sasuke-kun!" Her hands went to cover his mouth and she could feel his mouth twitch under them into a tiny smile that he rarely shows. He gently grasped her hand and pulled it away from his hand.

"Just think about it."

Thinking for a moment, Hinata replied with a nod with a small smile and Sasuke responded with a kiss on her cheek. She appreciated how Sasuke considered her opinions and feelings, never forcing her to do anything.

"Good. I'm still going to walk you home." Sasuke moved over to the side of the bed and got up to move to the drawers to gather his clothes. He looked over to Hinata who had her hands over her eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked and she can hear the playful tone in his voie.

"Pl-please put on some clothes, Sasuke-kun." She stuttered, clearly embarrassed.

"Pssh. Nothing you haven't seen before."

"Sasuke-kun!"


	2. Falling in Love with an Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new employee at Sasuke's office is Hinata, his ex. Past feelings come back and now he wants to ask her out but how can he get the courage to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is going to be OOC for...comedy.

"How did this even happen?" Sasuke asked, more to himself rather than the person in the office with him.

"Because your father and her father decided to end their long rivalry and partner up. They wanted to make the transition run smoothly so Hinata will be working here for a month." Naruto stated as a matter of fact. He was seated in one of the chairs in Sasuke's big office and watched his best friend peep through the blinds of his office at none other than Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke's ex.

"Why did we break up?" Sasuke muttered.

Again, Naruto interjected. "Because you both were going to be staying on opposite sides of the world and didn't think the long-distance was going to work."

"Why didn't I get back together with her when I came back?"

"Because you thought that may she wouldn't take you back and she was already dating someone else at the time so you thought you'd cut your losses and try to forget her."

He has got to stop telling that dobe everything. "Why did I let that happen?"

"Because you're an idiot," Naruto said, propping his feet on the desk and leaning back on the chair.

"You're the idiot," Sasuke walked back over to the desk and pushed Naruto's shoes off his clean desk. "And don't you have work to do."

"Don't you?" Naruto said. "Ya know, you can just talk to her right? You still have feelings for her."

Sasuke and Hinata dated each other during their early college days for a year before they broke up because Sasuke was moving to study abroad. Both of them decided that it was best for both of them to break up. There were a lot of tears, mainly from Hinata. It was a hard decision for both of them but their futures, they had to. That doesn't mean that there were still lingering feelings. Sasuke thought that maybe she would be the one that got away.

Fate would have it that they would meet again with their family companies partnering up.

"Shut up." Sasuke moved to sit in his chair. The blond decided to be a dick and bother him when he's supposed to be working.

"Why don't you just ask her out." Naruto reasoned. How can he just say that? Like it was easy to ask your ex out after being apart for years.

"It's not that easy, dobe."

"Uh yeah, it is." "'Hinata, will you go out with me?' and then she'll say 'oh why yes, Sasuke-kun!' and then happily ever after!"

"What if she's dating someone?" Sasuke ignored the pan of hurt in his chest after saying that out loud.

"Just ask her then," Naruto said. "You know what. I'll do it."

Naruto got up quickly from his seat and marched over to the door. Opening it quickly, he called out for the woman they were talking about. "Hinata!"

The workers at the office looked up at the blond man and more importantly, the woman in question popped her head from her desk. "Yes, Naruto-kun." She looked around at the other employees who were also looking at her. "Do you need me?" She was starting to move over to him.

"Are you single?" Naruto asked from the door frame and standing there, he was blocking the view of Sasuke scrambling to reach him and tripping on something.

"Uh…" Hinata felt incredibly uncomfortable having to proclaim her relationship status. "I am."

"Great, you see Sasu—" A hand popped out from behind the blond to covered his mouth and Sasuke pulled Naruto back into the room.

"Dobe!" And shut the door.

Hinata looked at the other employees who were also looked at the door in confusion. She leaned over the small wall that separated employee's desks to ask the employee next to her, Ino. "Is that normal?"

The blonde replied with a shrug before placing the earbud back into her one ear.

.

.

.

After that embarrassment that Naruto displayed the other day, the only good thing that came out of that was the fact that Hinata was currently single. And she better stay single so Sasuke can make his move. Naruto insisted on helping him with his plan to ask her out. "Operation: Get Hinata, the ex, to go out with Sasuke. Again." No one said he was good at naming things.

Sasuke took a deep breath before he made his way to the dark-haired woman sitting at her desk, typing away on her desktop. She was wearing a white blouse and

"Hinata, hi."

Hinata looked up to find Sasuke standing behind her. She turned around and stood up, tucking her loose hair behind her ear. "Hi, Uchiha-san—"

"You don't have to do that. Sasuke is fine." Sasuke said it didn't sound right coming out of her mouth.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun." She said almost testing the name. To him, it sounded just right. "How can I help you?" She looked up at him with her beautiful doe eyes.

_Go out with me._

_Go out with me._

_Go out with me._

"Do you have that report from Tuesday?"

Hinata turned around and he caught a whiff of her floral scent perfume. She sifted through the desk and found a Manila folder that she was looking for.

"Right here!" Hinata pulled it out from the pile and turned over to present it to Sasuke. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered, taking the file from her. Okay, this is your shot. Take it! "Hinata, do you want to go get some coffee? If you like caffeine...or whatever." Stupid, she probably doesn't even like coffee. She didn't drink it before, what makes him think she'll drink it now.

Hinata looked up at him and looked like she was juggling the idea in her head. "Okay! That would be great, Sasuke-kun."

Great! Sasuke celebrated internally as he gestured for Hinata to walk first. There was a coffee shop almost next to their building so it wasn't a long journey and it wasn't an awkward request. They're just two co-workers getting coffee, absolutely normal, absolutely nothing suspicious.

After ordering their drinks (coffee black for him and green tea for her), Sasuke and Hinata sat close to the pickup spot, making some small talk.

"I hope you' are adjusting well, you know, with the new work." Sasuke asked, trying to fill the void.

"Oh yes! I'm adjusting well, especially with Ino's help." Hinata beamed, tucking her hair behind one ear. "Thank you for asking."

"That's good," Sasuke nodded, avoiding her gaze because he can't handle that right now. "Sorry about the other day. Naruto's...Naruto. I know that this whole thing must weird since we haven't seen each since...college."

"Since college..." Hinata smiled, looking down at her to-go cup of tea in her hands. "It's not weird for me at all. I actually really enjoy working for you." She looked up at him.

Sasuke suddenly felt hopeful, like this is going to go as he planned. Why was he so worried about this in the beginning?

"Oh, is that Gaara?" Hinata asked, not really to anyone, as she pointed at someone behind him.

That's why.

"I'm going to go say hi." Hinata said, getting up from her seat to greet the red-haired man with an odd aesthetic for a businessman.

"Great..."

He looked behind him to see Hinata chatting it up with Gaara, who looked surprised but happy to see her. Sasuke can tell. After all, he was making conversation with Hinata, something he rarely does because he's dedicated to that persona of a living robot with no feelings.

"Why don't you come join Sasuke and me? We're seated over there." Hinata asked.

Of course she would invite him over here. The girl's a saint. So there they were, was sitting in the table with Hinata on his right and Gaara directly across from him. How did he find this place? Out of all the coffee shops and cafes in town, Gaara picks this one.

"What a surprise it is to see you here in Konoha, Gaara," Hinata said. "Right, Sasuke?"

"Right," Sasuke muttered, bringing his coffee cup to take a sip. "What a coincidence." His black coffee tasted a little more bitter that one sip.

.

.

.

Sasuke was afraid of hanging out with Hinata outside of the office because who knows who else they'll meet when they were out. He knows because he invited her for lunch the other day and somehow they ran into Temari. The siblings were in Konoha for business and the kind Hinata invited her over to lunch and she brought Shikamaru so the two men can endure it together. It almost felt like a double date. Except for the fact that he and Hinata were not dating and he hates double dates.

The next time he asked her out to dinner and it was her old teacher, Kurenai, who decided to grace them with her presence. Sasuke wasn't going to be an asshole and not let Hinata invite her. So he sat through dinner, listening to Hinata and Kurenai play catch up and old stories.

Sasuke will admit that he would be happy that he's actually spending time with Hinata if everyone wasn't in his way. Can he ask her to be his girlfriend again without people interrupting?

He thought that hanging out with his ex would be weird. But Hinata hasn't changed much over the years. She was still super sweet and caring. Everything that he liked about her was still there. Like how when she's concentrated, she furrows her brows and purses her lips in thought. Or how when something doesn't go her way, she pouts cutely. She was also super helpful to others, always willing to give a hand to any employees that needed it even though she just started and should probably be the one to ask for help. The other day, he saw her helping another person with the printer.

There were things that he noticed about her that wasn't there though. She was more confident in herself and grew into a great businesswoman. He liked seeing her working and being so headstrong.

Being so close to her had ignited the feelings he didn't acknowledge before. He missed how her hands felt in his and how they could be walking down the street side by side and she would inch closer to him with her hand slipping into his. He missed her cooking. She was a great cook and he remembered wrapping his arms around her while she cooked for them. Oh yeah, he missed hugging her.

Somedays, Sasuke and Hinata would be working on a project and Sasuke would find himself looking at her, deep in a file. His mouth would twitch up in an almost-smile like it has since she's gotten here.

.

.

.

Hinata's one month at the office was officially over. They were able to hang out as often as they could but with work and friends in the way, it was hard for him to get Hinata alone. Let alone, ask her to be his girlfriend (again). Hinata had said all of her goodbyes but they were hopeful ones since they'll still be able to see each other once the partnership was official. It's just that she won't be able to work next to them. Her last goodbyes were to Sasuke but like a coward, he couldn't get the words out so he let her go with her.

"Wow, teme," Naruto, an ever-present figure in his office, came in after Hinata left and made himself comfortable on his couch. "You're just going to let her go? Again?"

"What? I'll still be able to see her. We're...friends." He winced at that word.

"You know, that's not what you want though," Naruto said, looking at him knowingly. "What if some guy gets to her first before you grow some balls to ask her out? Go to her, idiot."

Sasuke thought about it for a moment before getting up. "Thanks, dobe. Actually did something not stupid." He said as he rushed out the door to chase Hinata before she makes it down to the lobby.

"You're welcome!" Naruto called out.

Sasuke speed-walked through the office and got to the elevators to see they had just closed with the dark hair woman he was looking for.

_Shit._

He decided to take the stairs and run down the many steps to make it to the lobby. They were on the 15th floor. Lucky for him, he had kept his physique fit and he was tired about three-fourths down. Huffing and legs burning, he managed to speed down the stairs and slam the door open.

With the bam of the stair doors, he could hear a tiny ding of the elevator, signaling that he was lucky enough to get down before the elevator. Maybe he should join that marathon.

His hands on his thighs, he took a few deep breaths. He heard the should of heels clicking against the floors and he looked up to see Hinata walking through the lobby towards the entrance. Here goes nothing.

"Hinata, wait!" He called out to her and almost immediately, Hinata turned around. He could from her face that she was confused. Sasuke gulped and took a deep breath before walking over to her.

"Sasuke-kun," She greeted. In her arms were her handbag and a box full of her items and farewell gifts. "What's wrong?"

He huffed once more. "Dinner. Will you have dinner with me?"

"Of course. Is that all you really wanted to ask me?"

"As a date." Sasuke interrupted her. Hinata's eyes widen and eyes raised, surprised. "I...still have feelings for you," He confessed.

There was a long pause between the two. Did he say it right? He's pretty sure he heard himself say it.

"I know." Hinata finally said, with a smile on her face.

"You what?" Sasuke asked. She knew? How?

Hinata said sheepishly. "I kind of already knew that you...still, you know. Naruto-kun may have told me my second week here."

"That bastard." Sasuke muttered under his breath and made a note to punish him with more work later.

"Don't be mad at him, Sasuke-kun," Hinata said. "I...still have feelings for you...too. I was sort of waiting for you to ask me to be your girlfriend."

"Again." Sasuke interjected.

"Yes, again." Hinata smiled at that. She looked up at him with those beautiful eyes, a hint of lavender in them that was mesmerizing.

Well, this is awkward. So Hinata was basically waiting for Sasuke to, in Naruto's words, 'grow some balls to ask her out.' Sasuke could've sped up the process if he just said the words. He was directly in front of the woman who was waiting for him to do it. He bent down and kissed Hinata on the cheek. It's so soft.

Hinata flinched at the action and he could feel her cheek grow hot before he pulled away, whispering in her ear so she was the only one to hear. "Will you, Hinata, be my girlfriend."

"Again." She whispered. A small smile appearing on her face and she looked at him, his eyes were dark pools that haunt her. "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on ff.net   
> In all honesty, I'm not a fan of how it came out because I wanted to do more. It was inspired by RainaValentinexx's My Boss is a Sadist, with the office setting and how Sasuke unfolds. It was one of the reasons why I made Sasuke so out of character and I hope that people aren't turned off by that. I did want to write something lighthearted and have a good laugh at it. I watched a lot of Brooklyn Nine-Nine lately and it's rubbing on me haha.

**Author's Note:**

> a cross post with ff.net


End file.
